


Rumple Gets a New Mirror

by Ellynne



Series: Rumple's New Mirror [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bad photography, Excessive Cuteness, F/M, Funko Pop figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellynne/pseuds/Ellynne
Summary: Funko Pop Rumbelle. Rumple gets a new mirror and is reminded why he should be careful when monologuing.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple reveals his evil plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the background, I used a red and black shawl with gold highlights I thought looked very appropriate for Rumple's castle. Oh, well, maybe the sequels will be more colorful (Rumple doesn't know it, but that mirror may not be as safe as he thinks).


End file.
